Wonderful Storm
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: It's raining in Wonderland and Cheshire is scared to death. He comes to the March Hare for comfort and gets exactly what he wants. Wonderland!Grell x Wonderland!William. Fluff. Collab with ForTheGun.


A pink tail stood up in fear, as lightning brightened the sky and thunder resounded through Wonderland. A high pitch scream filled the forest as the Cheshire Cat ran as fast as he could to safety from the storm. He ran to the right of the fork in the road.

Cheshire arrived at the March Hare's house and scratched on the maroon door. "Nya! L-Let me in!"

The Hare's ears perked up a bit as he heard scratching at his door. Setting down his book, he hopped off of his sofa and made his way to the door. He opened it and looked down at the wet, shivering creature standing in front of him. "Oh my..."

Cheshire ran into the house without permission and hid under the coffee table. He hissed at the sound of thunder and hit his head when he jumped. "N-NYA!" The cat cried as tears fell one by one down his cheeks.

Hare's eyes widened as Cheshire ran past him and under his table. He stepped outside and looked around, trying to find out if something had been chasing the feline. Nothing. Only rain.

He stepped back inside and approached the coffee table. He crouched down beside it and stared at the Cat. "What's the matter?

Cheshire hissed at the March Hare. "I-It's the storm, stupid! Ever since Alice left, it's been raining! And I hate it nya!" Cheshire cried as hugged the March Hare tightly and cried against his chest. Thunder sounded once more and the cat held his ears at the sound. "T-Turn it off, nya!"

The Hare's ear twitched a bit at being referred to as 'stupid', but he let it slide. "Good gracious, it's only a bit of rain! And hiding under my coffee table will do you absolutely no good at all!" he pulled Cheshire out from under the mahogany table. "Now, you're soaking wet. I suggest you go home and get chan—"

Before he could finish his sentence, an especially loud clap of thunder sounded throughout his small living quarters, a noise frightening enough to make even him jump a bit. He was silent for a moment, before saying, "Hmm, on second thought, perhaps it's not such a grand idea for you to be outside in this weather." he sized the redhead up, "I'll go get you some dry clothes." and with that, he left the room.

As the Hare walked away, Cheshire took the time to look around the room. There was not much in it but a coffee table, a bookcase with hundreds of books, a black chair and a fancy red, vintage love seat. The thought of him and the March Hare cuddling on it made Cheshire pur happily.

"Nyah..." He moaned. "Nyao~ not ther—" Thunder boomed and Cheshire skidded off to find the March Hare when he bumped into the said animal.

The March Hare looked down and raised an eyebrow at cat. "Hmm, hello. And just where are you going?"

The Cheshire Cat stuttered, trying to give him an answer, but he just cut him off and said, "No matter. Here's your clothes." then he placed a large white button up shirt in the redhead's hands. "I couldn't find anything else, so you'll have to wear that while your clothes dry. The bathroom is down the hall. Just go into my room, and it's the door on the right."

Cheshire nodded and walked into the bathroom, a red blush coving his face. After all of his clothes were off, Cheshire realized that there was no hole for hit tail.

_'Oh no! T-Then he'll see my a-arse!' _The redhead's blush deepened as he thought of all the things the Hare could do to him.

He pushed those thoughts away as he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Is everything alright? You've been in there for quite some time now..." the Hare tapped his foot impatiently.

"Y-Yes!" Cheshire yelled as he quickly buttoned up the shirt. He only needed two more buttons before thunder sounded. The cat dashed out of the room into the Hare's arms. A blush covered his face as he realized the Hare's hands were holding him up by his arse.

The Hare flushed a bit and moved his hands higher up on the redhead's back. After a moment of silence, he took a step back and cleared his throat. "Quite brutal weather we've been having, don't you think? Well, how about some tea to calm things down a bit?" he tried to strike up a new topic to take some of the awkwardness away.

Once in the kitchen, the Hare opened up one of the cabinet doors to reveal tins upon tins of different teas. Earl Grey, passion fruit, orange spice, spearmint, vanilla bean, Japanese sencha- you name it, it was there. "What kind would you like? I have quite a selection."

"Earl Grey." The cat pointed to the can. Then thunder sounded. "N-NYA!" The redhead curled up into a ball, clinging onto the Hare's leg.

Hare sighed and pulled the tin off of the shelf. "Honestly..." he adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. He set the tin down on the counter and bent down beside the scared feline. With one swift motion, the March Hare lifted him off of the floor and into his arms.

Without a word, he walked to the living room and set Cheshire down on the red loveseat. The cat was about to say something, but was cut off when the Hare swiftly threw a blanket over his head. "You stay put. I'll be back with tea..." his sentence trailed off into a low mumble as he walked away, sounding more like he was talking to himself than to the cat.

The cat's body filled with a fluttering feeling as the March Hare picked him up. The cat hid his face in the taller animal's neck, a blush spread across his cheeks. His ears went down and his tail stopped moving. Cheshire purred as he felt warmth and comfort in March Hare's arms. Then he was set down gently in the love seat.

Cheshire blushed as the March Hare walked away, mumbling something about the tea. The cat fell down, sniffing the blanket, purring merrily.

The Hare grabbed his very frequently used kettle and filled it with water. He set the stove on high and placed the pot on one of the larger burners. He grabbed two mugs out of one of the cabinets in the kitchen, but then—CRASH!

One of the mugs shattered as it made contact with the floor. Shards of broken glass littered the tile. "Good lord... Again?" he grabbed his broom and dustpan and began sweeping up the mess. Though, as he swept, he accidently laid his hand on a rather large, rather jagged piece of glass. He cursed and withdrew his hand, a bleeding gash now apparent on the palm of his hand.

Cheshire heard a crash and rushed behind the couch. When he realized it wasn't thunder, he got up and walked to the kitchen. "March Hare?" Grell gasped as he saw blood drip from the Hare's fingers. "Oh nyao!" The cat gracefully made his way to the Hare without stepping on any glass.

He inspected the cut before licking it clean.

All of the color in the Hare's face drained for a moment, before coming back full force in a lovely shade of red. "What... What are you doing?"

_'Honestly! How unsanitary! How unprofessional! How... Nice.'_ he contemplated bashing his head against the wall at that last thought.

Cheshire slowly grabbed the Hare's tie, untied and wrapped it around his wound. He tenderly kissed the cloth over the wound and with a bright smile purred, "Is it better now~?"

Truth be told, yes, it did feel a lot better... The gentleness of his touch, and that lovely smile of his just made the poor Hare's heart flutter... But, it's not like he would ever admit any of that.

He wanted to say something nice, like at least a 'thank you', but all that came out was, "Now there's blood on my nice tie..." and as soon as he said it, he regretted it.

Cheshire giggled and started to pick up the pieces of glass.

March Hare half-heartedly glared down at the redhead. "I can clean up my own mess, Cheshire. Why don't you just go wait on the couch?"

Cheshire was about to say 'No' when thunder sounded. The cat made a sound between a screech and a scream and dashed out of the room. He hid under the blanket, shaking with fear.

The Hare slowly followed and peered into the living room to find a Cheshire-shaped lump under the blanket shivering in fear. Without a word, he walked over to the feline with a bit of a hop in his step. He sat down beside the sobbing mess that was the Cheshire Cat, and in a sad attempt to comfort him, rubbed soothing circles over his back.

The cat's cheeks became bright red as he felt fingers trace circles on his back. The redhead poked his head out from the blanket and looked back at the March Hare. The Hare looked into the cat's eyes and the cat's eyes the same. Cheshire got up and made his way to lay his head on March Hare's lap, purring violently.

The Hare raised an eyebrow at the cat, but allowed the shift in positions. He brought his hand up to Cheshire's head to run it through those soft, knee-length red locks.

Cheshire was in full ecstasy. He didn't know how to show how happy he was! He let a moan escape his lips and let his tail curl around the Hare's neck.

The Hare's face flushed bright red as the smooth fur on Cheshire's tail tickled his neck. He himself gave a barely audible moan. Without much thought, he pulled the cat up onto his lap so that they were face to face.

Cheshire giggled and pulled the Hare into a long, passionate kiss. The cat moaned as March Hare licked his bottom lip and gleefully let him in.

The Hare removed his glasses and set them on the floor beside him. He closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around the cat's waist, pressing his body closer. Everything was perfect... That is, until the kettle was heard screeching in the other room. He broke the kiss, warning a disappointed groan from Cheshire. "I have to go get that..."

Cheshire sat back up on the couch, a pout covering his features. Suddenly, he was lifted off his feet by the Hare.

"Let's finish this in my room." The cat blushed at the Hare words. Thunder boomed. But it didn't matter to the cat. With the Hare, it was a wonderful storm.

**FIN.**

* * *

**JarOfBittersweets: Yay! Another fanfic! Meow :3. Well, it was fun~. Anyway, I noticed that now one had made a fanfic about this (on the site at least) so ForTheGun and I decided to do it ^ ^ **

**ForTheGun: This was probably the funnest collab I've done with JarOfBittersweets yet. I love March!William and Cheshire!Grell!**


End file.
